Dirty Little Fun
by Lolly Cullen
Summary: Edward e Bella estão tendo uma diversãozinha, quando a colega de quarto da morena chega e se junta aos dois. Bella/Edward/Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Tive essa inspiração do nada e espero que curtam, porque é minha primeira lemon :~

* * *

A porta se abriu de supetão e eu e Edward passamos por ela. Antes mesmo de conseguir fechar a porta, ele puxou-me pela cintura e beijou-me. Eu conseguia sentir sua ereção sendo apertada contra minha barriga e meu único pensamento era tê-lo dentro de mim o mais rápido possível.

Fui jogada no sofá com vontade e logo ele tava em cima de mim, beijando e mordiscando meu pescoço enquanto eu gemia loucamente. Porra de homem gostoso.

Edward pressionou-se contra mim, de modo que seu membro duro, ainda por cima da calça, ficasse no mesmo nível que meu sexo molhado. Gemi. Alto.

Um segundo depois e eu estava sem a blusa azul que antes vestia. Aproveitando o afastamento momentâneo entre nós dois, enfiei as mãos dentro da blusa de Edward e a puxei pela cabeça. Logo, meu sutiã também estava caído no chão.

- Porra, eu amo esses seus peitos. – ele gemeu, apertando seu rosto nos meus peitos. Sua língua passou por um dos meus mamilos e eu suspirei. Então ele passou a chupar com força, e eu não consegui segurar o gemido. Sua outra mão apertada e esfregava meu outro mamilo e eu gemia cada vez mais.

Uma de minhas mãos saiu de seus cabelos e passou por seu abdômen, até chegar ao limite de sua calça. Sendo incentivada por uma mordicada em um dos meus mamilos, enfiei minha mão por dentro de sua calça e alcancei seu membro duro.

- Porra. – Edward soltou quando apertei seu pau e comecei a movimentar a mão por sua extensão o quanto dava devido ao aperto da calça.

- Isso tem que sair. – falei, puxando seus jeans para enfatizar minha vontade. Na mesma hora ele ergueu-se ligeiramente e desabotoou a calça, puxando-a por entre as pernas. A cueca boxer foi junto. E a minha calça também.

Ele então se abaixou entre as minhas coxas e senti quando seu dedo passou por toda a minha buceta. Arqueei as costas, gemendo. De alguma forma, minha calcinha foi rasgada pra fora do meu corpo e a próxima coisa que eu senti, foi a língua dele passeando por toda a extensão da minha buceta. Gemi mais alto ainda. Uma de minhas mãos foi pro meu peito, apertando um mamilo e aumentando ainda mais o meu prazer.

Edward era bom, _muito_ bom no sexo oral.

- Puta merda! – nós dois congelamos. Olhando pra porta, vi minha colega de apartamento parada ali, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. No nosso fogo, não tínhamos ouvido a porta abrindo.

Rosalie era, sem dúvidas, a mulher mais bonita que eu já tinha visto. E era bissexual. Nós duas, quando começamos a morar juntas, nos pegávamos algumas vezes quando nenhuma tinha companhia pra uma foda boa. Sempre foi muito bom ficar com ela, até porque, se tinha alguém que fazia um sexo oral tão bem quanto Edward, esse alguém era Rosalie.

Passado o pequeno susto, Edward me encarou com um pequeno sorriso malicioso no rosto e eu assenti. Desde que começamos o namoro e contamos um ao outro as nossas fantasias sexuais, planejávamos fazer um ménage. Só não imaginávamos que seria tão não planejado.

- Gostaria de se juntar à nós, Rosalie? – Edward usou sua melhor voz de sexo pra fazer o pedido e eu quase pude ver a calcinha de Rosalie molhando.

- Ah, com certeza que sim! – ela falou, andando até nós dois e tirando o vestido no caminho. Ela não usava sutiã, o que fez com que seus enormes peitos saltassem livres. Ouvi Edward gemer. Ele definitivamente era um cara de peitos.

Ao chegar perto do sofá, Rose não perdeu tempo e me puxou pra um beijo delicioso, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo. Quando nos separamos, pude ver Edward atrás de Rose, acariciando seus peitos e a ajudando a tirar a calcinha.

Uma vez Rosalie me perguntou como era fuder com Edward. Hoje ela saberia.

Edward foi colocado sentado no sofá e eu comecei um boquete nele, enquanto Rosalie deitou-se no chão pra lamber minha buceta. Não conseguia ver, mas aposto que ela tava se masturbando também. Os gemidos altos de Edward e os meus abafados pelo pau dele eram as únicas coisas que se ouviam na sala.

Porra, era a coisa mais erótica que já tinha feito na vida.

Chupei forte seu pau quando Rose meteu dois dedos de uma vez só em mim. Eu sentia o orgasmo vindo forte, e sentia que Edward não ia durar muito também. Antes de isso acontecer, porém, ele me puxou e me colocou de quatro no chão ao lado de Rose, metendo forte em mim em seguida. Fui jogada pra borda na mesma hora, mas o entra e sai enlouquecidamente delicioso de Edward me puxava pro próximo.

Fiz Rose se virar de frente pra mim e comecei a chupar sua buceta. O bom da loira era que ela gemia com toda vontade e eu sempre acabava ficando ainda mais excitada.

Edward bateu no meu ponto G enquanto metia em mim fazendo com que eu levantasse a cabeça das pernas de Rosalie pra soltar um gemido alto. Ele continuou batendo no mesmo ponto nas próximas estocadas e meu segundo orgasmo veio ainda mais forte que o primeiro. Senti que Rosalie também chegava lá quando a senti apertar os três dedos que tinha dentro dela. Edward não tardou a gozar, fazendo sua porra escorrer pelas minhas pernas.

Ele não teve tempo de descansar, no entanto, porque Rosalie foi pra cima dele na mesma hora. Os dois começaram um beijo sensual que me fez ficar totalmente excitada de novo e o mesmo acontecia com Edward. Aproveitei o momento, me encostei no sofá e coloquei uma das mãos entre as pernas.

Observei os dois mais uma vez, Edward tinha Rosalie sentada em seu colo e eles se beijavam enquanto ela rebolava nele, os dois sexos se encostando, mas ele nunca entrando nela. Gemi. Porra de visão.

Eles se separaram e eu aproveitei pra puxar Rosalie pra mais um beijo enquanto Edward lambia e chupava os mamilos dela.

Logo, Rosalie tava sendo erguida e Edward a fazia descer no comprimento do seu pau. Rose soltou um gemido gutural. Eu beijada e lambia o pescoço dela, enquanto ela cavalgava no colo dele, até que senti uma mão se enfiando no meio das minhas pernas. Edward. O puxei para um beijo e Rose acariciou meus peitos. Três dedos me invadiram e eu gemi, ainda o beijando. A mão de Rosalie juntou-se a dele e passou a massagear o meu clitóris. Eu não ia durar muito. E nem queria, precisava de uma libertação logo.

Rose apertou meu clitóris com mais vontade quando gozou e seu gemido foi mais do que alto. Edward a seguiu, com uma estocada forte e funda. Eu ainda não tinha vindo e ele percebeu. Me colocando deitada no chão, ele caiu de boca na minha buceta e me chupou forte. Sua língua entrando e saindo, lambendo meu ponto pulsante... Meu orgasmo me abateu pouco tempo depois.

Ficamos os três, caídos no chão da sala, recuperando o folego depois de tudo que fizemos.

Eu fui a primeira a falar.

- Isso foi... wow.

- Sim. – Edward concordou.

- Foi foda. Literalmente. – Rose riu e rimos com ela. – Quando quiserem repetir, só me chamar. - sorriu maliciosa.

Troquei um olhar com Edward.

Com certeza chamaríamos.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem e façam uma autora feliz 3

_Lolly_


	2. Outtake - BellaRose

N/A: Olá gente! Essa lemon se passa assim que Bella se mudou para o apartamento com Rosalie e elas se conheceram. Portanto, é Bella/Rosalie. Espero que gostem! :)

* * *

Eu me sentia nervosa. Ia encontrar pela primeira vez minha futura colega de quarto e dona do apartamento onde eu ia morar agora. Seu nome era Rosalie Hale e só tinha falado com ela por telefone, depois de ver o anúncio pelos corredores da faculdade. Eu queria que ela gostasse de mim.

Bati na porta e alguns segundo depois, a mesma se abriu. Uma loira ridiculamente bonita apareceu na minha frente com um sorriso estonteante. Tchau tchau, alto estima.

- Olá?

- Oi, eu sou Bella Swan...

- Oh, claro! – seu sorriso aumentou. – Entre, entre. Venha conhecer o apartamento.

Dois dias depois eu estava me mudando para o apartamento. Rosalie era uma ótima pessoa. Nos demos bem de cara e ficamos amigas, mas às vezes ela me assustava. Ela era espontânea demais.

Uma vez, Rose entrou no eu quarto enquanto eu estava mudando de roupa e, enquanto eu fiquei super desconfortável, ela ficou lá, comentando o quanto meus peitos eram bonitos e que eu tinha um corpo lindo. Numa outra vez, ela saiu pelada do banheiro e foi até a área de serviço buscar a toalha que tinha esquecido, passando pela sala e consequentemente por mim.

O pior de tudo era que ela mexia comigo. Eu sentia um desconforto nas partes baixas toda vez que ela fazia esse tipo de coisa. Sabia que Rose era bissexual, porque ela mesma já tinha me dito, e eu já tinha ficado com uma menina. Mas foi só para experimentar e ver como seria. Acabei por achar interessante, mas não trocaria um cara por uma mulher. E eu sentia que Rose queria algo comigo porque por trás de qualquer brincadeirinha, aparentemente inocente, que ela fazia comigo, eu percebia sua real intenção. O que me assustava era que eu _queria_ que ela fizesse algo comigo.

Então, um dia eu cheguei mais cedo da faculdade e não a encontrei em nenhum lugar visível. Fui andando em direção ao meu quarto quando ouvi alguns barulhos estranhos. E eles pareciam vir do quarto de Rosalie. Fui andando até lá, tentando identificar o som, até que vi, pela fresta aberta da porta, que Rose estava assistindo a um filme pornô. E ela estava acariciando o próprio corpo lentamente, dando mais atenção aos peitos.

Eu com certeza deveria ter saído dali, mas eu não conseguia desviar a atenção das mãos de Rose acariciando e apertando os mamilos ainda por cima da blusa. Eu sentia que estava ficando molhada e perdi o controle quando ela deslizou uma das mãos suavemente pelo corpo e a enfiou dentro do short.

Eu abri o resto da porta rapidamente e Rosalie me olhou assustada, mas assim que percebeu que era eu, um sorriso malicioso cobriu seu rosto.

- Você quer alguma ajuda, Rose? – perguntei, andando lentamente até ela, sorrindo e umedecendo os lábios.

- Se você está oferecendo, – ela movimentou a mão que estava dentro do short e gemeu, jogando a cabeça pra trás. – eu vou aceitar.

Subi na cama e, me colocando em cima dela, ataquei sua boca. Nossas línguas se encontraram e eu colei todo o meu corpo no dela. Nos beijamos por um tempo e logo eu estava descendo os beijos pelo seu pescoço e ombros, até chegar em seus peitos. Mordi um dos mamilos ainda por cima da blusa e ela gemeu alto.

Levei as mãos até a ponta da camisa dela e a puxei, deixando-a nua da cintura pra cima. E mais uma vez eu estava vendo aqueles peitos maravilhosos. Eu peguei um dos mamilos na boca e chupei forte, fazendo Rosalie gritar. Passei a lamber e dar mordidinhas, enquanto minha outra mão massageava o meio das pernas dela.

Rose parou o que eu estava fazendo e me puxou para mais um beijo quente. Eu me afastei dela momentaneamente e tirei minha blusa e meu sutiã. Ao voltar a beijá-la, senti meus peitos se apertarem contra os dela e passei a movimentar lentamente meu tórax para que nossos mamilos se esfregassem. Gememos juntas na boca uma da outra.

Ela me afastou para dar atenção aos meus peitos e eu gemi quando ela lambeu um deles. Girando e torcendo a língua, Rosalie me fez gemer alto. Queria só ver quando ela usasse a língua em outro lugar...

Coloquei uma das mãos dentro do short dela e acariciei sua buceta por cima da calcinha, circulando seu clitóris lentamente. Senti quando suas costas se arquearam e ela ergueu a cabeça pra me beijar mais uma vez.

As mãos dela desceram pelo meu corpo e chegaram até minha calça jeans, onde ela abriu o botão e o zíper e puxou. Tive que sair da cama para tirar a calça, mas assim que estava sem ela, voltei a me encostar em Rosalie. Ela me colocou deitada na cama e desceu por mim, tirando minha calcinha e acariciando minha buceta.

- Oh, Rose. – gemi, revirando os olhos com a pressão maravilhosa que ela fazia no meu clitóris.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e então, a próxima coisa que eu soube, foi que eu tinha ido à Lua e voltado. Puta que pariu. Ela chupava e lambia e enfiava um dedo na minha entrada e eu estava ficando louca. Enfiei uma das mãos em seu cabelo enquanto arqueava as costas. Eu gozei, rápido e forte. Rosalie era ótima no sexo oral.

Rolei com Rose na cama e a fiz ficar embaixo de mim. Brinquei com seus mamilos mais uma vez e rumei para a parte de baixo. Tirei seu short e a calcinha, passando o dedo logo em seguida por toda a extensão de sua buceta. Abaixei, então, o rosto, passando a língua por cada pedacinho que conseguia encontrar e dando um pouco de mais atenção ao seu clitóris.

- Oh, yeah, Bella, bem ai.

Coloquei um dedo dentro dela e passei mais algumas vezes a língua por sua extensão antes de chupar seu clitóris. Na mesma hora senti as paredes de sua buceta apertarem meu dedo e ela se derramar na minha boca.

Me joguei na cama ao lado dela e suspirei, observando que ela ainda estava descendo do pico de seu orgasmo.

- Porra, Bella, isso foi ótimo. – ela falou.

Eu sorri.

- Oh, de acordo. – suspirei de novo e sorrimos uma para a outra.

Deixe-me, mudar para esse apartamento foi uma ótima decisão.

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! A inspiração surgiu o nada e achei interessante escrever. Quem sabe eu não escrevo mais qualquer dia?

Comentem :D

Beijos

**Lolly Cullen**


End file.
